Kennan vs. Salmalin
by Lady Knight of Kennan
Summary: a very weird and humorous MSN messenger conversation between Lady knight of kennan and arram salmalin. its insane. dont read if you dont have a sense of humor!!! :)


A/N: Oooooooookkkkkaaaaayyyy!!!!!!!!! This is a very weird, very crazy, RP conversation that me and Arram Salmalin (another author on ff.net!!!!!! check out his stories!!!! () we were having one night on MSN messenger. Its completely nuts, and I really don't know if there are any excuses for what we came up with one night when we were really bored. Its either boredom, or insanity, one of the two………. But I wont go into that. (no comments from Arram are needed!!!!!) anywayz, this is a silly, nuttzo, freaky fic, and I thought it was funny enough to be put up onto ff.net to let everyone see it!!!! Enjoy!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: the places and names belong to the one and only, great mother goddess herself, Tamora Pierce!!!! We don't own them, you get the idea! Anyways, on with the crazy story!!!  
  
  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
Hiya!!!!!!  
  
Lady knight of Kennen says:  
  
Hey arram, whats up??  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
I will destroy kennan  
  
Lady knight of Kennen says:  
  
I don't think so!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
and as the most powerful mage in history i think i shall do it  
  
Lady knight of Kennen says:  
  
what did u just say????????  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
And i will destroy Kennan  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
Kenn A n  
  
Lady knight of Kennen says:  
  
oh  
  
Lady knight of Kennen says:  
  
NO U WONT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
not Kennen, Kennan....u belong to wrong fief  
  
Lady knight of Kennen says:  
  
?????  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
Kennan is spelled with an a  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
not an e  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
Kennen is wrong Kennan is right  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
Happy?!?!  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
there ya go!...next change ur ff acount and ur all set!  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
i will not allow you to attack my feif  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
....*summons a whirlwind*  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
*sends it straight for u  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
*  
  
  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
pushes it back with her magic  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
a blu light surrounds arram,  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
and cuts off all his air  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
*mutters something incomprehensible and blu light bursts*  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
sends more blu light in arram's direction  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
*hits u w/ lightning*  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
blocks it w/ a blu sheild  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
*uses word od command and turns u into a tree*  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
of*  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
;P  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
no comeback?  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
GRRRRRRRRRRR  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
oh i forgot, ur a tree HAHA!  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
takes roots from the ground and strangels arram with them  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
*was fighting from 20 feet away...*  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
i had really big roots  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
*knows trees cant move*  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
THIS ONE CAN  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
*sets u on fire*  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
*and dis-apparates to 50 feet away*  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
puts it out with her now blu-green magic.....  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
and  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
*sets u on firs again*  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
fire*  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
gets up roots and moves towards arram  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
puts out fire again  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
*conjures axes out of nowhere and hurls them at u*  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
moves big bulk of tree out way of axes  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
a bluish green light surrounds the newly made tree  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
*axes turn around and head for u again*  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
*says another word of command and un-turns u into a tree*  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
and when the mage cna see the treee again it is lady knight of kennan  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
*sets fire to kennan (the fief)*  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
puts out fire with lots of back to blu gift  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
set fire to arram, for setting f=ire to kennan  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
fire*  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
*has a no-fire charm on*  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
*a.k.a. a black opal*  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
not against a unatrual fire like mine!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
*conjures axes and throws them again at u*  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
*black opal stronger than u*  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
brings up sheild of blu fire  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
*shatters shield with black fire*  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
this makes the axes bounce off and head towards arram  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
*axes turn around and head for the shield-less Kennan*  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
puts up blu sheild again  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
*curses*  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
this time gets out her own black opal  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
*shatters black opal*  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
it has a no shattering charm on it  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
*shatters the no shattering charm and then the clack opal*  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
black*  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
no, u cant  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
it has one of my own spells on it and u cant undo it!  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
*lights u on fire while u argue*  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
used the black opal to light arram on fire  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
and put my fire out  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
*blows on fire and it goes out*  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
lights arram on fire again  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
*blows on fire again*  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
*covers u in thick black fog*  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
blows fog away  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
ew bad breath  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
says a word of power and transports arram to Carthak and into the hands of emperor ozorne  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
*turns into hawk and flies back to Kennan, turns back into Arram*  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
*had stole 2 more opals from ozorne*  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
throws bolts of lightling at arram  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
lightning  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
lightning bolts bounce off and go *for u*  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
puts up blu sheild agin  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
*lightning bolts bounce off and go for u*  
  
  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
hey, arram, time out.....  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
*says a word of power, u r now on mars*  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
what?  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
i g2g for a sec  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
...-_-  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
ill come back from mars in about ten mins  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
k?  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
lol...k  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
im gonna sign off, but ill be back  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
hey  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
wait  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
?  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
....should we put this on ff?  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
hahahaha  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
i think so!!!!!!!!!  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
mwhahah!!....hurry and come back  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
ok, c ya in a few  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
k  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
kennan has signed off.....  
  
  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
WB!  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
I'M BACK  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
how was mars  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
?  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
very red  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
but!!  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
i brought you a gift!!!  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
what?  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
a thousnad trillion martains!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
*sends her martians to attack arram*  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
*sez a word of command and they all blow up into blu goo*  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
ahh, but thats not all the suveniers i brought you  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
.......  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
*gasp*  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
a ton a red dirt!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
*dumps thousands of punds of red mars dirt onto arram*  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
*yawns as dirt pours off of his black fire shield*  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
whips oput black opal and destroys arrams sheild, laeving him to get crushed by the thousands of pounds of dirt still falling on him!!!  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
out*  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
*strengthens shield w/ three black opals*  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
but ur still covered in red dirt!!  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
brings out her ten black opals on a string, (courtosy of the late emperor mage) and summons arrams opals into her hand  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
*makes wind blow dirt away*  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
*wonders how she could have sent him to the emporer mage in Cartak and now hes ded and she has opals*  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
because i am the all powerful lady knight of kennan and i can do what ever i want  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
*you hear a sharp whistling and all of ur opals break*  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
*knows that dragons dont like being imitated*  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
but i pull out twenty more black opals that maura of dunlath gave to me!!!!!!!  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
i am not a dragon anymore, but i can change into one!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
*grins evily*  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
*a sharper whistling and all the opals in ur hand and on u break into a million shards*  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
*kitten is now standing beside arram*  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
changes into the dragon windflame and flys over to arram  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
starts tearing him apart by her claws  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
*real dragon windflame appears right in front of u and blows u out of the sky*  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
*before u touch me*  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
nope, i said it first!!!!  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
so  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
*doesnt know how a dead dragon is talking*  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
so i may be blown out of the sky, but ur still in peices  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
*kitten whistles and arrams pieces come back together*  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
because her spirit lives on, to haunt arram  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
lady knight of kennan appears befor arram, whole agin  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
and sets arram on fire with a flash of blu light  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
*rolls his eyes....wonders how she changed back into a mortal form from being an immortal*  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
cuz i can do what ever i want to  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
i told u that already  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
btw, ur still burning here  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
...*Mithros and the Black God appear in front of Kennan, taking her to the Black Realm where she is stuck forever*  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
*fire was put out before it hit arram by kitten*  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
Kennan grabs arram before they take her away, dragging him w/ her!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
*turns him into a hawk and flies away*  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
now we're both stuck in the black gods realm  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
turns into a eagal and follows arram  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
*Black God still has Kennan and she cant fly*  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
YES SHE CAN, I TOLD U!!! I CAN DO ANYTHING I WANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
*Weiyren shoots Kennan out of the sky...arram owes his soon-to-be father- in-law*  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
lol rofl lmaop  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
that was a good one!!!  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
...ur ded  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
and ty  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
i have to go to bed now, but we should post this  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
(my moms yelling at me to g2 bed)  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
ok???  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
Arram?????????  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
Um, hold on a sec…..  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
dum dum dum'  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
dum dum dum dum dum dum dum  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
alrighty then!!!  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
K/C forever!!!!  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
then y did u want to destroy kennan??????  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
cuz of u  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
*glares at arram*  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
..its over  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
ok ok ok  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
for now *laughs evily*  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
ill quit....  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
but e mail it to me, and ill c ya later  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
...  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
ya layta....K/C A/J D/N FOREVER!!!!!  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
hahahahahahahahahaha  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
c ya  
  
Arram Salmalin says:  
  
bye  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan says:  
  
bye bye  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HEYYYY!!!!!! Okay, we know that this is nuts. But we were really bored, and this is what happens on MSN messenger when two peeps are extreamly bored and most likely hyper….. (at least, I know I was hyper, don't know what his excuse is!!!!!) hehehe! Ok, I don't really expect anyone to review. Its not mandantory, and if you do, feel free to flame!!!! I really don't care!!!! ( you know what I mean!! I would love reviews, and if you think the saga should continue here on ff.net, lemme know and we'll see what we can come up with. Till then, adios muchachos!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
